A conventional electronic memory includes eight DRAM chips and a controller. When the controller reads temperatures of the DRAM chips to determine a refresh frequency for the DRAM chips, a controlling system can shut down due to error because the read temperatures of the DRAM chips are different from each other.
A conventional method for solving the system-shutdown problem is to maintain the temperatures of all the DRAM chips at a preset temperature.
However, when the temperatures of the DRAM chips are maintained at the preset temperature, the refresh frequency for the DRAM chips is also fixed. As a result, with any decrease in the temperatures of the DRAM chips, the fixed refresh frequency would lead to a power-consumption problem. Therefore, there is a need to find a solution to the power-consumption problem.
This Discussion of the Background section is for background information only. The statements in this Discussion of the Background are not an admission that the subject matter disclosed in this section constitutes a prior art to the present disclosure, and no part of this section may he used as an admission that any part of this application, including this Discussion of the Background section, constitutes prior art to the present disclosure.